Those Dark Eyes
by Ophelia Immortal
Summary: My first Vegeta and Bulma fanfiction. Read it; I think it's pretty good. I plan on making this nice and dark. Mm. Blood and rape.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You're a complete moron if you think that I own Dragon Ball Z.   
  
Author's Note: This is my first story, so it might suck. I don't care, though. I'm doing this for me, not for any of you, but ... I love comments--good or bad.   
  
Prologue  
  
Those dark, emotionless eyes were staring into her own. Her breaths were short and raspy as those strong hands roamed her body, bruising her in a few places. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Those dark eyes..  
  
Closing her eyes, trying to hide from those ebony coals that were scorching her soul, she felt --  
  
someone shaking her gently.   
  
"Bulma, honey, wake on up. It's getting close to our leaving time." 


	2. It Starts

Disclaimer: I have one on my Prologue. Isn't it kind of stupid that I should have one on Chapter One or any other chapters? Didn't you already read that I don't own any characters from this anime? If you didn't, go back and read it, because I don't want to bluntly type it again. : )   
  
Author's Note: Yay. Chapter One. Celebrate.   
  
The lovely, blue-haired girl opened her eyes slowly. She had had that dream again ... the one that she had been having every night of her life since she was thirteen.   
  
Bulma was now eighteen and still didn't know what the mysterious dream meant, but now, she didn't have time to ponder over it.   
  
Her mother stared at her. "Are you all right, dear?"   
  
Rubbing her eyes, Bulma tried to think clearly. Sometimes, it seemed like her mother knew about the mysterious dream even though she hadn't told her anything about it. 'Time to leave, time to leave..' Her mind was racing in thought. 'Leave to go where?'   
  
"Oh!" She had remembered her mom was standing there suddenly. "Yes, I'm fine. Leaving to where?"   
  
Mrs. Briefs nodded. "You, your father and I are to go to Vegetasei today, to speak with the Saiyajins about new technology. Remember?"   
  
The truth slowly dawned on Bulma. 'Duh..' She thought to herself. How could she be so stupid? Her family had been planning this trip for months now. Vegeta no Ou had specifically requested to meet with Bulma's father, since he was the smartes man on Earth and practically ran the planet. Mrs. Briefs and her daughter had been basically terrified about the idea of going to Vegetasei, but who could deny the Saiyajin race anything? Doing so would most likely mean death; they had the power to destroy entire planets with just the flick of a pinky.   
  
Bulma nodded to her mother.  
  
"Okay then, dear." Mrs. Briefs let her trade-mark easy going smile trace back on her face. "Get on one of those nice dresses we got for you! Me and your father'll be in the kitchen eating breakfast. You're very welcome to join us. Oh, and don't worry about your suitcases! We had them loaded on the ship last night."   
  
And with that, Mrs. Briefs twaddled out of the bedroom.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Bulma hopped on out of bed. She was a bit shakey about the day but ready to start it. She went into her personal bathroom to tinkle (Everyone does it.), take a shower and brush her teeth. Luckily, she was one of those girls that didn't have to blow-dry her hair to make it look decent.   
  
Wrapped tightly in a pink towel, Bulma made her way to her closet to select a dress. Her father had told her not to wear or pack any pants outfits since Saiyajins usually considered women to be inferior and might take offense to the notion. Bulma had been pretty ticked about that; she wasn't the biggest dress fan.   
  
Finally, after about seven or eight different ones, she had found perfection in a light blue gown that had a split in the middle and trail in the back. It was strapless and beautiful, so she was able to wear the silver choker with matching earings and bracelts her mother had gotten her days before, not to mention the silver high-heeled shoes.   
  
After getting dressed, she walked over to her make-up mirror where she applied light amouts of lip-stick and eye shadow.   
  
She found herself gazing at her eyes. They were so different from the onyx eyes that watched her every night. She shivered slightly, thinking of her haunting dream.   
  
'Snap out of it!' Her brain was telling her. 'It's just a stupid dream! Stop dwelling on fantasy and go do what's real, you moronic girl!'  
  
Coming out of her dazing trance, Bulma headed downstairs for breakfast (even though she wasn't really hungy).   
  
--------------------------  
  
While Bulma had been getting ready, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs had been in a heated discussion.   
  
"I'm not ready to let her go yet.." The blonde woman was saying. "And I really don't think that she's ready to let go of us, either. Oh, how I love her!"   
  
Mr. Briefs had shook his head. "It has to be done, dear. If not, the world is doomed and she'll be his anyway.."   
  
There was then a solemn silence as both of them seemed to be remembering Bulma's first birthday.  
  
---- Flashback ----  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Briefs stood in the throne room in the palace of Vegetasei, Ms. Briefs holding their only daughter as the king stood by them, looking down at the child.   
  
Mr. Briefs raised his voice. "Now, Sire, what is it you wished to see us about?"   
  
Vegeta no Ou stoped his gazing at the baby and looked at the scientist, a bit taken aback by the man's bluntness. "You have heard the tale of The Legendary, have you not?"  
  
Both the two humans nodded their heads "yes."   
  
Basically everyone, (Yes, even the idiotic Earth-people) knew of the that tale. Supposedly, the two-thousandth king of Vegetasei was supposed to take a mate that came from another race and that bond would make him become the strongest in the entire universe--The Legendary--a Super Sayajin.   
  
Mr. Briefs stared at the king. "And what does that tale have to do with me?"   
  
The king grunted, then looked back down at the child in the female's arms.   
  
"I think it should be obvious, Briefs."   
  
The scientist didn't like where this was going at all. So, you are saying that Bulma here is the one to fit in this tale?"   
  
The king merely nodded.   
  
"And how is it you know that?"  
  
Vegeta no Ou gave a stunningly simple answer. "Look on the back of her left ear."   
  
Mrs. Briefs did just that, with her husband and the intimidating king watching. And there, behind her daughter's ear, was the birthmark shaped like a V.   
  
The Saiyajin no Ou looked sternly at the two.   
  
"My son--the prince--has the exact same mark on his right ear. For us Saiyajins, that symbol stands for the number thirteen. At that age, they will both be shockingly aware of each other's existance."   
  
Mr. Briefs still looked suspicious. "And how was it you knew that my daughter had this mark?"   
  
The king despised stupid questions, but answered anyway. "My brat's first words were 'Bulma Briefs,' and of course I knew of you and your famous inventions."   
  
Both Chikyuujin looked simply stunned. They knew that Bulma's first word had been "Vegeta," but they would never admit that to him or anyone else. (Later they would tell her that her first word was "mecha.")  
  
The king continued. "I want her for my son."   
  
Mrs. Briefs looked as if she was about to faint, but Mr. Briefs stood his ground.   
  
"We will not hand over our only daughter so easily for your race's selfish reasons, Sire. We simply cannot do that."   
  
The king chose to ignore that insult, making one of his own. "I could always take her by force, and destroy your pathetic excuse for a planet."   
  
The doctor was a little shocked by this comment. He loved his daughter, but he couldn't risk the lives of millions for only that.   
  
"Well ... I'm sure we can come to some kind pf conpromise."   
  
The compromise had been to send Bulma to Vegetasei at age eighteen. That would give her family plenty of time to raise her into a person they would be proud of, and eighteen was considered to be "coming of age" by Saiyajins. She would be ready by then..   
  
---- End Flashback ----  
  
And now the day had come. They were to give their beloved daughter to the Saiyajin Prince.   
  
They had tried to tell Bulma the truth so many times, but they couldn't bring themselves to do it. Now they were about to take her into a new future and new life, and she didn't even know it!   
  
Before anything else could be said between the two, Bulma entered the room.   
  
"Morning Mom, morning Dad!" She greeted warmly.   
  
"Morning, dear." Mr. Briefs said, not being able to muster a false smile for his daughter. He merely sipped his coffee and looked down at the paper that was in his hands.   
  
Her mother, however, was much better at acting. "Hello, dear! Sleep well?"   
  
"Yes, Mom." Sitting down at the table where two muffins were on a plate, just waiting for her to eat. But she couldn't; her butterflies wouldn't allow it.   
  
Her father looked down at his watch, realizing the time. "Well, are we all set?"   
  
The family stood up, ready at last.   
  
They walked out of the house together for the last time. 


	3. The Arrival

Disclaimer: Again, see Prologue.   
  
Author's Note: I'm so hungry right now. It's 9:36 AM and I haven't slept or ate yet. Who knows what these uncontrolled hands will type next?  
  
The Arrival   
  
The king stared boredly at his angry son.   
  
The boy was really fucking pissed that he had to be present for a weakling Chikyuujin's arival. A woman, no less.   
  
Why the fuck should he care?   
  
Vegeta no Ouji knew he was The Legendary, and he knew about the whole "mate with an alien" thing, but all he thought about that was that it was utter bullshit. He could achieve his goal at becoming Super Saiyajin without the help of a measely female.   
  
"When are they to arive?" The prince spat with a vicious temper.   
  
His father yawned dully. "Soon."   
  
--------------------------  
  
The ship had finally landed at the port after the six hour journey. All passengers were weary and tired, but knew they might not get a chance to rest for some time. The Saiyajins weren't known for being slackers.   
  
Bulma stood up from her seat, stretching her arms and legs. Her mother and father were already on their way to the door.   
  
'Boy, they sure are confident..' She girl thought to herself. 'It's like they've been here before. Maybe... nah.' She quickly dismissed the trailing thought.   
  
The door had opened to reveal to large Saiyajin men standing there, waiting on the party of three. They both had sharp, black hair with brown tails wrapped securely around their waists. They didn't look like the most friendly of people, but what did Bulma really expect?   
  
"Come along, dear." Mr. Briefs called to Bulma as he and his wife followed the two large beings. She somehow managed to catch up quickly, a bit of out breath.   
  
They followed the Saiyajin from the port room through a long hallway, which seemed to take them forever to get through, only to be led in yet another long hallway. Bulma noted the beautiful and twisted paintings along the wall. They were colored flawlessly, but the scenes they were showing were a bit too much for the Chikuujin to handle.   
  
At last, they reached two large golden doors--huge, beautiful golden doors, covered in what seemed some foreign writing unknown to Bulma.   
  
Here, the two soldiers stopped and knocked on the doors, each racking three times. With that, two large guards on the other end opened them soundlessly.   
  
The room was the biggest she had ever seen in her life, decorated in pale blues and whites. And at the oppisite side of where they stood, was a large golden throne, with a smaller one (but still huge) beside it. There, on the thrones, were the king and prince of Vegetasei.   
  
Her parents walked in fearlessly, but it wasn't as easy for her. The butterflies in her stomach were telling her to run; she was in danger.   
  
As they neared closer, she seen the two Saiyajins up closer. She now knew why everyone was so terrified of the Saiyajin race.   
  
The king, sitting a bit limply as if dulled on his throne, had onyx, swept-back hair and strong beard. His eyes were cruel, but slightly wrinkled to what seemed to be old age and stress.   
  
Then she looked to the prince, who was staring at her. He looked so much like the king, but with a smooth face and... those dark eyes. Something was so familiar about him... like she knew him from somewhere--knew those eyes, and that stare that made her feel like he was gazing at her every flaw.   
  
The king stood up, and stared fixedly at her. At her! She wanted to throw something at him, but he would surely kill her, and plus, there was nothing around to throw.   
  
"Welcome, Chikuujin." The Saiyajin no Ou spoke softly but menacingly. "Have you said your good-byes?"   
  
At this, Bulma was very confused. What was going on? Good-byes?   
  
But she didn't have much time to think about it ...  
  
  
  
With a lift of the king's hand at her parents, they were dead.   
  
She let out a sharp scream, echoing in the large room, then passed out.   
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji stared down at her limp figure on the floor, looking over he body. The dress she was wearing fit perfectly over the curves on her body, giving room for light cleavage and those long silky legs. She was so exquisit and perfect.   
  
The king looked at his son. "To your room then, boy?"   
  
Vegeta nodded, returning back to his cruel, uncaring state.   
  
At that, the king motioned for a guard to come and get her. He picked her up ruggedly but securely, heading for the door, but before he could pass through them, the prince spoke. "Bind her." 


	4. Binded

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my crappy story; I adore you all!   
  
- Binded -   
  
Bulma awoke light-headed and dizzy, lying on a bed. She didn't remember having that dream--the one with the dark eyes--for the first time in years, which kind of unnerved her. Maybe she was dreaming now, and her parents' death was only a nightmare, maybe sh--her ankles began to ache. It was this pain that let her know this wasn't a dream.   
  
She looked down towards her ankles where the sharp jolts were happening, and there she seen two yellow anklet-looking things on her, only... they looked like they were edbedded into her skin like some sort of freaky tattoo. They were glowing, and getting brighter and brighter. And the brighter they became, the more her ankles hurt.   
  
She cried out in pain, not being able to take it anymore.   
  
Then she heard someone lightly laugh--a sadistic, cruel laugh. She looked to her right where it had come from to see who it was that had the nerve to laugh at her misfortune.   
  
It was the prince, standing there in all his dark glory, his eyes tearing through her.  
  
At this, she realized she didn't have on any clothes! She was smooth, butt naked. She made an attempt to cover her body, but her ankles suddenly bagan to burn unconrollably. Instead of protecting herself from the wicked gaze of that monster of a Saiyajin, she ended up grabbing her ankles, trying to make the pain stop.   
  
"Lie down and it will stop." The Saiyajin no Ouji said to her gruffly, a twisted smirk on his face.   
  
Though that half-smile pissed her off beyond compare, she did as she was told, with tears in her eyes.   
  
He walked over to her slowly, stopping at the edge of the bed, looking down at her completely exposed body.  
  
He let one of his hands go down to her stomach, rubbing it softly, moving down to her nether hairs about to enter her.   
  
"No, fuck no!" She scrame sitting up quickly, pushing his hand away. "Leave me the fuck alone, you fucking monkey!"  
  
He glared at her, angry at first, but then that evil smrik came back to him. Her ankles began to burn. She scrame in agony. How the fuck was he doing that!?  
  
"Now, lie down." He stated simply.   
  
Not wanting to feel her ankles tense and ache like that any more, she complied.   
  
He took off his armor quickly, tossing it to the side, followed by the rest of his clothing. He stood there before her, utterly nude. As much as she would hate to admit it, she blushed. She had never really seen a naked man before... let alone a naked Saiyajin.   
  
He placed himself on top of her, looking in her blue pools of sorrow, but glanced away quickly. The emotions running wild in her were enough to make him sick, so he did the only thing he knew to do--he kissed her.   
  
The kiss wasn't like anything she had ever expected. It wasn't gentle and romantic, but rough and painful. It felt as if he wanted to eat her alive. She struggled to break free, only to feel her ankle's pain rise again, but this time she didn't care. This handsome, dark, sexy fuck--I mean--this fuck was about to rape her! She struggled even more, only to feel his body press down on her harder, making at least two of her ribs snap. She flinched in the pain that he didn't seem to notice.   
  
His hands began to roam her body savagely, making her sure there were going to be bruises where he had touched her. Fuck, she'd be surprised if her mouth wasn't bruised.  
  
Trying to gasp for breath as he continued to suck her mouth and tongue viciously, she felt him go into her, her barrier breaking. His size was too much... it was hurting her. He didn't care. He didn't wait to see if she could handle what was going on, instead, he began to pump into her with sharp, angry thrusts. Blood was trailing out of her, leaking down on both of them. He didn't seem to mind. He was beating her, clawing her as he kept up his pace.   
  
All Bulma could do was scream, but she really couldn't do that. His mouth was over hers, taking her in. She was about to break... not knowing how long she could take this. This would surely be her death..   
  
He didn't stop until the next morning when the sun was almost to the center of the sky.   
  
---------------  
  
The blue-haired maden awoke with no evil bastard of a prince in her room, but extremely sore. Every breath she took was pure agony. Even the lift of her eyelid caused her to ache.   
  
She had heard it would hurt her first time from her mother, but she didn't think it was supposed to have hurt that bad. Her mother has also told her that the process usually lasted about fourty minutes with her father. She haf gone all night, without breaks, without any pleasure, and with the most gorgeous...she stopped thinking about it.   
  
It was him who had hurt her! Looks didn't mean everything. He may have been the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, but it was him who had done this to her. Looks were only skin deep.  
  
She then tried to think of her parents, but they weren't much of a comforting thought, either. They had sold her out. It was their fault she was on the verge of death! Then she realized they were dead... she realized how extremely wrong it was to hate the dead--especially her own parents!  
  
So here she was, alone on a bed covered in blood and sweat without any comforting thoughts. What was going to happen to her? Was the prince going to kill her now that he had had his feel? She almost wished that he would. She would accept death with open arms..   
  
Doing the only thing that was close to the deathly goal she so craved, she closed her eyes to sleep..  
  
--------  
  
He was kissing her viciously, looking into her cool depths. Those dark eyes! Those touches! This pain.. She knew who it was haunting her dreams. She knew who it was with that sinister, metallic gaze.. She knew.   
  
Her eyes shot open, leaving the dream..   
  
-------  
  
Vegeta had been in the training room, beating the fuck out of every Saiyajin who challenged him when he father entered, followed by his weak lackey, Yamcha.   
  
"Well, boy?" The king looked at him. "I expect to see you living up to The Legend."   
  
  
  
"Legend? I don't need a wench for that, old man. But she was a nice fuck. I think I might keep her around for another one." Smirking now, he met his father's eyes.  
  
He was expecting his father to say something more--to scold him. He wanted him to desperately. He was ready to fight the old man, to kill him, and to make himself king. But his father merely turned around and left.  
  
Vegeta kept a masked face, concealing his shock.  
  
Yamcha didn't seem to notice the prince's amazement. "When you get tired of her, toss 'er my way."   
  
Vegeta growled. No one touched what was his, especially weaklings like this joke of a Saiyajin.   
  
With that, the lesser warrior stalked out of the room. There was something someone couldn't help but notice about him, something fishy.. He had no pride, and he had no true loyalty.   
  
-------  
  
Quietly, he entered his bedroom. Looking over to his bed, he seen his little prize there under the covers. Her chest moving up and down with every breath she took, ragged and uneasy.   
  
He smirked, remembering their time together. She had truly beed afraid. He lived for fear, he loved it, and she had shown so much.   
  
Just thinking about it made him want to take her again, to feel her around him, breathing in her scent and her despair.   
  
He walked over to where she lay and looked down at her. She must have noticed him, because her eyes opened and she saw him.   
  
"Hello, little one.." He said, reaching down to touch her face and move the wet strands of hair out of her face.   
  
"...please, no.." She whispered.   
  
This night was going to be another one neither of them would forget any time soon. 


End file.
